


And So It Begins

by mayakitten



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten





	And So It Begins

Oliver was only in the morgue to collect the paperwork regarding the death of one of the ARC’s soldiers from the pathologist. He didn’t mean to get distracted, but the body was just lying there, covered in ragged wounds, the results of a creature’s claws and teeth.

“Horrible isn’t it?” remarked the pathologist. “So much power in a mere beast.”

Power.

The word ricocheted around Oliver’s mind.

“Leek! Are you not capable of doing a simple errand with a modicum of speed? I need those documents!”

Oliver glowered at his boss’ back.

Maybe it was time someone harnessed that power.


End file.
